1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endless track continuous casting machine having cast piece casting molds which continuously travel while being slanted downwardly.
Endless track casting machines have conventionally been of the following types: a moving side dam type in which long side walls of a mold region are formed by upper and lower endless belts and short side walls which determine the width of cast pieces are formed by a plurality of rectangular blocks called dam blocks in the form of a string of beads which are pinched and supported between edges of the upper and lower endless belts and which are moved with these belts; and a fixed side dam type in which a short side wall of a mold is fixed and upper and lower belts are moved in slidable relationship with the short side walls. The present invention relates specifically to the moving side dam type of endless track continuous casting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Both of these two types of conventional endless track continuous casting machines involve a step of stopping the casting work in order to allow the transverse position of the two short side walls which constitute a mold to be rearranged to alter the width of the cast piece and thereafter restarting the work. Thus, these conventional methods can not attain a high productivity.